Fortaleza Mortal
by marcia canija
Summary: Voldemort ha tomado Hogwarts, y con todos sus habitantes dentro! Mortífagos inútiles y un grupo de valientes chicos que están dispuestos a luchar. Harry se verá envuelto en muchos problemas más y tiene un nuevo guardián! ¿Adivinen quién? Slash HxD!CAP3 UP
1. Relegado

**Fortaleza Mortal**

Holaaaa! Y yo ak con otro nuevo fic, d los tantos que me encantaría publicar, pero no. He decidido que sólo publicaría entre tres o cuatro fics más, además de los 17 q ya tenía, jeje.

Pero bueno, espero que éste les guste. No sabía bien cómo empezarlo, pero prometo que la trama será buena, no desesperen. Éste es otro fic que contendrá misterio a full, y bueno, prometo no hacerlos esperar demasiado con el slash. Porque Siiiiiiiiiiiii!! Será un Harry/ Draco!! Como para no perder la costumbre, jeje. Bueno, ahora si, los dejo, no los entretengo más. Ávisen si les gustó el primer cap, a mi no me convence demasiado, pero la historia si.

Ahora... a leer!!

Enjoy!!

**

* * *

Capítulo 1: "Relegado"**

Desde que hubiera entrado a Hogwarts ya hace apenas dos semanas, Draco se la estaba pasando muy mal. Sus compañeros de Casa lo habían relegado por completo. Ya nadie se le acercaba a hablar, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Los profesores tampoco hacían diferencia, prácticamente lo corrían con la mirada. Aunque nunca nadie se lo hubiera dicho, se notaba a leguas que allí no era bienvenido.

Y qué decir de Potter y sus amigos. Potter ya no le dirigía siquiera una mirada, y Weasley se burlaba de él a sus espaldas, con el resto de sus amigos leones. Sólo Granger parecía debatirse consigo misma entre tenerle lástima y amainar los insultos, o unírseles a ellos; pues aquella mirada que le profesaba era siempre ceñuda y preocupada. No que a Draco verdaderamente le importara, no la quería más por ello, pero no podía dejar de admitirse a sí mismo, que le estaba agradecido por no ser otra más del montón.

Pero eso no era todo. El primer paso había sido entrar en Hogwarts¿cómo lo hizo? Tuvo que actuar lo mejor que pudo, diciendo que los Mortífagos lo tenían controlado, y que había actuado bajo el maleficio Imperius, pero no era tan sencillo.

Tuvo que hablar con McGonagall, ahora actual Directora de Hogwarts, y con el mismísimo Ministro de la Magia presente allí también. Más tarde se les unieron los Jefes de las Casas para opinar acerca de su posible futuro allí en el colegio. De todos modos, Minerva le había dicho que esperara afuera del despacho, y él así lo hizo. No quería empezar con el pie izquierdo y desacatar una orden tan temprano, cuando aún ni siquiera podían confiar en él.

Después de largos minutos de espera, la Directora lo hizo entrar al despacho mientras todos los Jefes salían, incluyendo el Ministro, y le dictó su veredicto.

Afortunadamente para Draco, podría quedarse en Hogwarts. Podría terminar su último año de estudios allí, pero nada sería lo mismo de antes. Y eso incluso hasta Minerva se lo había dicho.

Ahora cumplía estrictamente todos los sábados clases extras para recuperar las clases del mes de Septiembre a las que no había podido asistir, si bien él había entrado a mediados de Octubre.

Pero eso no era todo, sabía por supuesto que los profesores lo vigilarían todo el tiempo, y que cualquier alumno que viera algo "sospechoso" en su conducta, avisaría de inmediato a la Directora.

Pero Draco no iba a darles el gusto. Él ya no estaba para hacer payasadas, ya no. La primera y la última vez ya había pasado. Así que sólo se dedicaba a estudiar, y a deambular por los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando la situación se lo permitía. Pero nada más.

Ya no tenía amigos, ni tan siquiera compañeros, porque nadie le ayudaba. Recibía aquellas clases con los profesoras siempre en la misma aula, y para mayor seguridad de ellos, el profesor que hubiera estado con él esperaba al siguiente profesor hasta que ambos estuvieran seguros que el otro no corría peligro.

Draco estaba realmente fastidiado con todo aquello, pero si quería sobrevivir, no había mejor lugar para él que no fuera Hogwarts. Sólo allí podría estar en paz. Estaba casi completamente seguro que ningún Mortífago se atrevería a pisar los terrenos del castillo. Pero no sabía cuánto se equivocaba.

No sabía cuanto...

En fin, Draco Malfoy estaba completamente sólo. Ni siquiera podía contar con su madre, puesto que ella sí estaba entre los Mortífagos, cumpliendo órdenes o simplemente guarecida en la guarida de Voldemort, pero ella allí estaba, y corría mucho peligro el que estuviera allí.

Aún así, Draco ya no sabía qué sentir. Su madre también lo había traicionado, o al menos así se había sentido él. Ya no podía confiar ni en ella. Sólo le quedaba aquel extraño y lejano sentimiento de cariño que un hijo puede tener hacia su madre, sólo que ahora estaba embarrado por las manos de la traición y la no confianza.

Ya nada lo llenaba como antes. Ésas semanas eran sólo constantes rutinas.

Se levantaba, tomaba un baño, se vestía, tomaba sus útiles y salía rumbo al gran comedor. Allí comía apartado del resto en una esquina, la más cercana a la mesa de los profesores, y luego se levantaba y se dirigía a sus clases semanales.

No había nada que cambiar, estaba sólo y sólo le quedaba terminar de estudiar, aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más duraría así, de ese modo tan lúgubre.

No tenía a nadie ni nada que lo contenga,... hasta ese día.

* * *

Corito, lo sé. No me maten!! Pero igual quiero sus opiniones, así q, ya saben. Clickeen el botoncito de abajo, y a dejar Reviews!!!

Besitos!!


	2. Contención a mi Corazón

**Fortaleza Mortal**

Hola nuevamente! Muchas gracias x sus reviews. Espero q éste cap sea d su agrado, aunque debo decir q no mucho del mío, siento que es sólo de relleno, pero sirve para darles alguna pista de la situación.

Lean y averiguen...**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: "Contención a mi corazón"**

Hasta ese día no se había sentido nunca tan bien.

Caminaba él distraídamente paseando frente al lago de aguas cristalinas, el sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo de un azul intenso, haciendo que su cabello brillara en deslumbrantes destellos dorados. Sus grises ojos apañados y ensombrecidos, la mirada perdida en las pequeñas olas que la brisa mañanera provocaba al pasar. Pensamientos adustos recorrían su mente, mientras sus piernas lo guiaban a un tranquilo lugar.

Aún sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se sentó descuidadamente en húmedo pasto, atento siempre en las inquietas aguas, perdido en ese mar de sentimientos extraños, de paz. Aunque sabía que muy por dentro su corazón latía con fuerza, atenuado por la maldad que solía rodearlo por completo.

Nunca reparó en la presencia de una criatura a su lado. Sumisa y silenciosa, pero no recelosa, se había acercado con cuidado a él. Draco no pudo más que sobresaltarse cuando sintió aquella fría y diminuta naricilla rozar su mano izquierda con delicadeza, olfateándolo, reconociendo su olor. Lo estaba estudiando.

Al voltear la vista, encontró un gran gato de pelaje naranja, algunos vástagos manchones blancos en el pecho, el animal relucía un pelaje orgullosamente bien cuidado. Inmediatamente lo reconoció como la mascota de una alumna de Hogwarts, pero no le importó siquiera pensar quien era esa persona.

Aún sorprendido, tanteando el terreno, dubitativo acercó más su mano a la cabeza del animal, con intención de acariciarlo. Al principio el gato retrocedió unos centímetros, pero al rato pareció considerarlo una forma sin peligro, porque se acercó a él, y comenzó a lamer su mano.

Draco estaba realmente sorprendido, él nunca había tenido una mascota. Sus padres nunca consideraron siquiera el regalarle una. Aunque él nunca se los hubiera preguntado, su madre probablemente opinaba que no eran animales aptos para habitar en la Mansión, y su padre seguramente nunca hubiera permitido que un animal como ese, "peludo" y "asqueroso" rondara siquiera a sus pies.

Sonrió con tristeza, parecía que los estuviera escuchando despotricar a ambos. Su madre alegando que "le haría daño al niño" ó "posiblemente seas alérgico a las bolas de pelo"; y su padre gritando una y otra vez que no lo quería en su despacho ni en su propio escritorio, seguramente haría sus "cochinadas" entre los papeles. Merlín sabía cuando conocía Draco a sus padres. Si apenas hubieron podido criarlo a él, entre todos los eventos y fiestas de Narcisa y las reuniones importantes y negociaciones de Lucius, mucho menos hubieran podido aguantar una mascota a su cargo.

Draco volvió a sonreír, acababa de alzar en su regazo al animal. Él estiró las piernas una junto a la otra, y allí lo colocó con cuidado. El gato no tuvo inconveniente alguno evidentemente, puesto que enseguida se acomodó largo y tendido sobre las piernas del chico. Draco acarició suave y delicadamente el lomo del animal anaranjado, y escucho con deleite y diversión cada ronroneo del sumiso animal, que aparentemente disfrutaba de la compañía del muchacho.

Claro que Draco también le estaba agradecido, la compañía de alguien siempre le vendría bien, sea quien fuera en aquellos dolorosos momentos por los que estaba pasando.

Pero desafortunadamente, la felicidad no dura toda la vida, ni tampoco toda una tarde. Y la presencia de una chica de abundante melena castaña no fue la excepción.

- ¡¡Crookshans¡Ahí estás!- gritó Hermione alarmada, pero se calmó cuando vio a su gato tranquilamente reposando sobre las piernas de Draco.- ¡Oh! Lo siento, no sabía...

Draco volteó a verla desde donde estaba sentado, notó la mirada nerviosa que ella le estaba dando, y se sintió orgulloso de poder demostrarle que no era tan desagradable como persona. Al menos un gato lo elegiría como compañía.

Sonrió de lado, y volteó a mirar nuevamente hacia el lago, aparentando no haberla visto, aunque Hermione descartó ese hecho cuando el chico la saludó educadamente.

- Buenos días, Granger.- soltó Draco de repente. Su rostro permanecía indiferente, aunque a Hermione le pareció notar un matiz divertido en sus labios y en su voz.

- Bu-buenos días.- saludó ella sorprendida, pero aún así no dudó en responder, después de todo el muchacho estaba siendo atento con ella.- Yo...

- ¿Esto es tuyo?- la interrumpió Draco, tomando al gato por los lados, sintiendo las costillas del animal, y girándolo hacia sí, haciendo que sus ojos se reflejaran en los amarillentos óvalos del felino. Hermione quedó estática. Draco Malfoy estaba sosteniendo a su gato mascota como si fuera suya propia, con una delicadeza y una familiaridad abrumadora. Aparentemente Crookshans no tenía problemas de estar entre los brazos de Malfoy y se sentía a gusto siendo acariciado y mimado por él.

- Yo...

- Espero que no se haya escapado... - agregó el rubio ignorando la incomodidad de la chica.- Sólo para verme a mí.- agregó arrogante pero juguetonamente mirando al felino a los ojos, como en señal de reproche paternal.

- Él... - Hermione lo miraba incrédula, no sabía si terminar de entender que su gato había ido en busca de Malfoy.

- Él vino a mí.- aseguró Draco, aún divertido por la situación.- No me mires así, no estoy mintiendo, Granger. Tu gato apareció de la nada.- se excusó.

- Está bien, yo no he dicho nada.- ella alzó las manos en señal defensiva, no lo había acusado de nada, es sólo que no lo creía.

- Pero lo pensaste.- Draco depositó a Crookshans en el suelo y alzó la vista nuevamente hacia Hermione, pero ella no lo estaba mirando, sino a su gato.- Oh...- Draco no supo qué más decir. Crookshans se estaba paseando tranquilamente entre sus piernas en señal de afecto, parecía realmente agradarle la presencia del rubio, y él no se quejó.

- Parece que lo hubieras hechizado...- comenzó a decir Hermione. Draco le lanzó una mirada mordaz.- ¡No! No me malinterpretes, no quise decir eso. Sino que... bueno, parece complacido contigo. Es todo.- se apresuró a corregir ella.

- Eso parece.- murmuró.

- Pero nosotros tenemos que irnos¿verdad Crookshans? Tengo que ir a dejarte a la Torre.- Hermione se dejó caer en cuclillas, y tomó a Crookshans de los pies de Malfoy, cuando lo hizo notó que el animal seguía ronroneando. Y lo que dijo había sido al casual, no que estuviera invitando al rubio a acompañarla, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el pensamiento.

- Está bien, sólo cuídalo bien.- dijo Malfoy mientras acariciaba una vez más las orejas de Crookshans como una despedida, Hermione lo miró algo indignada, pero suavizó la mirada al ver cómo el rubio al parecer realmente lo quería. Al gato, obvio.

- Lo haré.- aseguró ella. Ante el tono rudo, Draco dejó de mirar al gato y la miró a ella. A continuación hizo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa.

El rubio apartó su mano, y Hermione dio unos dos pasos hacia atrás, antes de girarse y continuar su camino. Volteó la vista al menos una vez, si poder evitarlo. Él la observó irse sin objetar nada, pero no pudo alejar su arrogancia habitual, así que a los pocos segundos le gritó para que ella pudiera oírlo.

- ¡Mándale sañudos a Potter!- Draco sonrió cuando la vio sacudir la cabeza, seguramente estaría riéndose ante su ocurrencia. Draco también sonrió, no sabía que lo había impulsado a decir aquella estupidez, pero probablemente sería el deseo de que ella le contase a sus dos mejores amigos el extraño suceso con el animal.

- Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, me habría reído frente al pobre imbécil que inventó tal historia. Draco Malfoy encariñándose con una sangre impura y su gato cara aplastada.- sonó una voz fría a sus espaldas salida repentinamente de la nada. Draco bufó ante la presencia del otro.

- ¿Qué quieres, Zabini?- preguntó, receloso.

- Que me perdones.- pidió aparentemente serio, siguiéndo al rubio a la par, mientras éste intentaba alejarse caminando.

- Bonita forma de pedir perdón.- masculló el aludido.

- ¡Oh, vamos Draco¡No puedes estar enojado conmigo por toda la vida!- se mostró el otro desesperado.

- ¿Quieres ver?- retó Draco.

- No, pero por favor. ¡Mírame!, estoy suplicándote.- sollosozó el moreno.- Los chicos quieren que regreses con nosotros, por favor, Draco. Ya nada es lo mismo que antes.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho, ya nada es lo mismo.

- ¡Draco!- lo regañó el moreno.

- No voy a volver, no con ustedes. ¿Qué les hizo pensar que yo no me enfadaría frente a lo que me hicieron¿Quién les dijo lo contrario¿Acaso mi madre les aseguró que yo no iba a hacerlo¿Qué me tiraría a sus brazos y les agradecería a todos sus esfuerzos? Muy inteligente de su parte, pues se equivocó. Y ustedes también.

- Tu madre sólo nos dijo lo mínimo e indispensable. Que tenías una misión, y que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que te hicieras daño.

- ¿Qué me hiciera daño¡Por Salazar! No soy un niño pequeño¡ya no tengo once años!

- Lo sé, y yo le dije lo mismo. Pero es tu madre, y nosotros no hicimos más que complacerla. Por favor, Draco, recapacita.- pidió otra vez el moreno.

- Están locos. ¿Cómo pudieron¿Y tú¡Creí que eras mi amigo¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacerme eso¡Pudiste haberme puesto en peligro¿De qué estaban salvándome¡Pudieron conducirme a una muerte segura! Yo... no puedo creerlo... ¡confié en ustedes, Blaise! Siempre lo hice...- el muchacho alto y moreno no pudo soportarlo más, se abalanzó sobre Draco rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos en un abrazo protector. Meció a Draco cual si fuera su propio hijo, e hizo que se calmara de a poco.

- Lo sé, Draco. Lo sé. Y nosotros no quisimos hacerte daño... no creí que tú... no creí que lo tomaras de ese modo... y lo siento. Lo siento tanto.- alegó el moreno.

Draco lloró en su hombro, no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para apartar al otro de su lado, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Permanecieron así unos instantes, de rodillas en el suelo, y a abrazados como hermanos que eran, desde la infancia.

- ¿Quiéres...¿Querrías volver con nosotros, Draco?- el rubio no espero a que se lo repitiera dos veces, simplemente asintió cansinamente ahogando un gemido en el hombre del otro chico.- Bien, entonces así será. Lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto, Draco. No sabes cuanto.

- Apuesto a que lo mismo que yo.- dijo el rubio separándose del otro para verlo a los ojos. Blaise lo miró preocupado, pero más calmado y asintió. Tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Draco, se acercó y besó su frente con cariño.

- Apuesto a que sí. Pero ya no es hora de lamentos. Debemos reunirnos con los demás. Están ansiosos por recuperarte. Al igual que yo. Ahora todo será como antes, aunque no podemos asegurarnos de nada. Hay muchas cosas que contarte, Draco. Tu ausencia nos fue sumamente importante. Hay algo que debes saber, y... necesitamos tu ayuda más que nadie. ¿Lo harás?- preguntó el moreno, angustiado.

- No lo sé aún. Primero debo calmarme y pensar bien todo. Ésta noche podremos discutir nimiedades, por el momento sólo quiero descansar... y ver a mis amigos.- le sonrió. Blaise entendió y también sonrió.

Se incorporó, y ofreció la mano a su rubio amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Draco lo miró calculador por unos segundos, y luego la tomó más confiado. Ese era el primer paso que debían atravesar para volver a retomar su vieja amistad. Volver a confiar uno en el otro.

Draco estaba mucho mejor. Habia matado a dos pájaros de un tiro. Primero el pequeño encuentro con Granger, que lo había hecho sentirse mejor, había vuelto a sentir la comodidad de otra presencia humana a su lado, la complicidad que se necesitaba para conversar amistosamente, y el cariño de un animal, una simple mascota que logró levantarle el ánimo.

Y ahora esto. Reconciliarse con su mejor amigo era esencial, vital para su salud. Blaise Zabini era, hasta ahora, la única persona que conocía lo suficiente a Draco como para que él pudiera regalarle su absoluta confianza, y el resto de sus amigos... ellos no eran problema. Si Draco volvió a unirse a Blaise, seguía sólo cuestión de tiempo el que el resto volviera aceptarlo como antes, como lo que siempre había sido ante ellos y el resto de Slytherins.

Como un líder.

* * *

¿Y bien¿Les ha gustado? Aquí explico como algo general, que Narcisa hizo algo que esfadara a Draco, pero ella no fue la que se ensució las manos, sino que cometió el error de involucrar a los amigos del rubio.

¿Reviews? Espero que sí.

Besos!


	3. El Ataque

Hola chicos!! Disculpen el enorme retraso, no tengo muchas excusas que dar para zafar de los posibles Cruciatus, Avadas y tomatazos (aunque serían poco dignos viniendo de magos tan buenos como ustedes¿cierto? ;p). De hecho, sólo pued decir a mi favor que anduve muy metida en las tareas y pruebas del cole, con los Exámenes Cuatrimestrales no di a basto, y sinceramente no había podido darme mi tiempo para pensar las continuaciones a mis preciadas historias.

Para aquellos que no sepan, acabo de subir el segundo capítulo de Dulces Enigmas que está modificado, completamente distinto al anterior y allí mismo explico mis por qués. En fin, disfruten de éste capi q espero les guste. A mi si, aunque no sabría decirles mucho porque, particularmente me gusta la última escena. A leer!!**

* * *

**

**Fortaleza Mortal**

**Capítulo 3: "El ataque"**

Entró al Gran Comedor totalmente agotado, después de haber entrenado con la snitch dorada él sólo, como algo totalmente adicional y para despejar los problemas, como solía hacer desde que hubieran ingresado a su séptimo año en Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Ya por inercia, e instantáneamente, volteó la vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde divisó rápidamente a sus mejores amigos.

Hermione y Ron estaban enfrascados en una charla que de lejos, le pareció incómoda para ambos, y extraña a la vez. No podía dejar pasar el hecho de que ambos charlaran bien, sin peleas de por medio, y que el semblante de la chica se tornara preocupado, mientras que Ronald no podía disimular su sorpresa.

Entonces fue cuando Harry se dijo a sí mismo, "algo no anda bien".

* * *

- Te lo digo en serio, Ron. No parecía ser el mismo. 

- Pero es imposible, Herm. ¿Malfoy amable? Y... lo siento, pero debo decirlo¿hablando con una...? bueno...

- Dilo, Ron. Yo tampoco lo creo, un sangre pura como Malfoy hablando con una impura como yo.

- Yo no quise...- intentó justificarse el pelirrojo, mientras se sonrojaba.

- Olvídalo. Bien¿qué dices entonces¿Le pasará algo malo? Es decir, no me malinterpretes, pero lo he estado observando los últimos días, y no parece estar muy contento. Por el contrario, la Casa de Slytherin parece reacia a acercársele siquiera.

- No lo sé, Herm. Y tampoco es que me importe realmente. Es Malfoy. Él no se preocuparía si fuera tú.- masculló Ron mientras se servía patatas.

- Probablemente.- admitió la castaña.- Aún así, pienso que quizá Harry quiera saberlo.- dijo tomando su vaso de jugo de calabaza que Ron acababa de llenar.

- No lo creo... tal vez...- pero sus réplicas terminaron cuando divisó la figura de su mejor amigo, y no pudo evitar atragantarse con su comida.

- ¿Qué querría saber yo?- dijo Harry sentándose a la mesa.

- Pues...- dudó Hermione, mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda a su pelirrojo amigo para calmar la tos.- No lo sé... me pasó algo extraño el día de hoy.

- ¿Extraño¿Y qué puede ser tan extraño? Ron, ya deja de toser¿quieres?

- No lo regañes, Harry. No puede evitarlo.- le reprochó ella.- Hablé con Malfoy.

- ¿Disculpa?- arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

- Lo que oíste. Pero fue una charla civilizada.

- Herm...- quiso decir Ron.

- Cállate. Malfoy y yo charlamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, Harry. Definitivamente ese chico no está bien.

- No, claro que no. ¿Charlar contigo? Y tú tampoco. ¿Por qué charlar con Malfoy cuando nos tienes a nosotros?- fingió ofensa el moreno.

- Ay, Harry. Sabes muy bien que no tengo inconvenientes en hablar con ustedes. Y no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Crookshans.

- ¿Crookshans?

- Ajá… Él me llevó hasta Malfoy.

- ¿Qué hizo qué? No te creo.

- Pues no lo hagas si no quieres. Pero Malfoy y yo charlamos como si nada. Me habló como si fuera de par a par. ¿Lo entiendes, Harry? Malfoy está cambiando, puedo sentirlo.- pronosticó Hermione.

- ¿Ahora eres vidente? No puedo creerlo, Herm. El año pasado te la pasaste diciéndome que...

- Lo sé, lo sé. Y me equivoqué pero me disculpé también, Harry. ¿Puedes olvidarlo ya? Esto es diferente.

- No, no lo es. Malfoy es Malfoy. Él no va a cambiar. Será menos malo que el resto tal vez, quizá haya aprendido la lección, pero no deja de ser un Slytherin y eso no van a cambiarlo. Ni tú, ni Voldemort, ni Crookshans, ni siquiera yo.

- Piénsalo, Harry. Sé que Malfoy no es un santo, pero probablemente haya cambiado en algo. Pienso que deberías averiguarlo.

- Pues no voy a hacerlo.- dijo Harry alzando su copa a los labios. Hermione le lanzó una mirada insistente y desafiante, invitándolo a decir algo más.- No. ¡No! No. No me mires así, no lo haré.- pero ella seguía mirándolo, mientras que Ronald evitaba escucharlos, y se había acercado a la charla sobre Quidditch que mantenían Seamus, Dean y Neville. Hermione lo seguía mirando. Y Harry sólo pudo mascullar por lo bajo.

- Demonios.

* * *

Apresuró el paso hasta poder darle alcance, podía verlo desde aquí, pero si no lo detenía ahora, él ya no podría seguirlo. No le convenía internarse en las mazmorras.

- ¡Malfoy!

Al rubio le pareció que lo estaban llamando, pero aún así siguió caminando.

- ¡Malfoy espera!

Se paró en seco. No podía ser. Ese no era...

- Malfoy¿estás sordo o qué?

Si, si era.

- ¿Potter?- preguntó dudoso, dándose la vuelta y enfrentando al moreno.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quiero hablar contigo.- soltó Harry aparentando una seguridad que no tenía. No podía creerse así mismo¿cómo demonios se había dejado convencer por Hermione para que hablara con Malfoy? Y ahora¿qué iba a decirle?

- ¿Sobre qué?- Draco alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Se cruzó de brazos, pensando que eso tardaría un rato. ¿Qué demonios hacía Potter camino a las mazmorras¿No debería estar en el refugio de los leones, en su Sala Común? Además, allí, en las mazmorras podrían colgarlo. ¡Y a él¿Cómo explicaría el hecho de estar hablando con Potter como si nada cuando acababan de volver a confiar en él sus propios compañeros?

Y allí estaba, la pregunta del millón. Harry comenzó a removerse incómodo. ¿Qué le diría ahora? Para colmo era tan malo para mentir como para improvisar.

- Yo... bueno...

- Apúrate, Potter. Tengo cosas que hacer.- le instó Draco, y era verdad. Debía hablar con Severus lo antes posible, para confirmar los últimos hechos que Blaise y los demás le habían comentado, algo que lo había dejado completamente nervioso frente a la perspectiva de que realmente ocurrieran.

- No me apures, Malfoy.

- Lo hago, y más te vale que comiences a hablar en 10... 9...- Draco miró su reloj simulando que empezaba una cuenta atrás.

- Malfoy, no seas estúpido.- se desesperó Harry.

- 8... 7... 6...

- Malfoy... Está bien, pero no me presiones.

- 5... 4... 3...

- ¡Malfoy!

- 2... 1...

Los cimientos de Hogwarts comenzaron a temblar.

- ¿Qué fue eso¿Qué hiciste?- ambos se habían tambaleado, y Harry tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer al suelo.

- ¿Yo? No he hecho nada, tú me viste.- contestó con voz estrangulada el rubio, mientras se apoyaba él también contra la pared contraria.

- Yo no vi nada.- mintió Harry, a decir verdad no le había prestado demasiada atención a Malfoy, estaba preocupado por inventar una excusa o cómo decirle lo que quería saber.

- Pues yo no he sido.- se defendió el rubio mirándolo nervioso.

- Más te...- pero la amenaza de Harry quedó allí. Otra vez había temblado todo.- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó al aire más que para Malfoy o él.

- Creo saber qué fue.- murmuró el rubio, con aire algo ausente.- Pero no estoy seguro.

- ¿De qué hablas?- inquirió Harry.

- Sshhh... cierra la boca, Potter. Será mejor que busques a tus amigos, ellos corren peligro.- dijo misteriosamente el Slytherin, y antes de que Harry pudiera agregar nada más, desapareció corriendo por una esquina perdiéndose en el interior de las mazmorras.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo, pero aún así hizo caso a las palabras de Malfoy. Se incorporó algo inseguro aún, y corrió a las afueras de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

* * *

- Diablos.- masculló empezando a sentir el peso en sus piernas.

No estaba acostumbrado a correr tanto. Lanzó un improperio cuando trastabilló con una pequeña rama, pero aún así consiguió mantenerse en pie. Si se permitía a sí mismo caer, acabaría en las manos equivocadas. Y eso no le convenía a él.

Draco corrió con más fuerzas, o eso intentó, avanzando como mejor le era posible. Esquivó otro rayo de luz roja, y se tiró tras un montículo de tierra, tras bajar la colina. Vio pasar corriendo a su atacante, y entonces él le saltó encima. Con el poco valor que sentía en el momento florecer en su interior, se lanzó tras el Mortífago, y levantando en alto su varita pronunció un hechizo fuerte y claro.

- ¡Desmaius!- el hechizo le dio de lleno en la espalda, y el hombre de rostro demacrado cayó al suelo rocoso con un estrépito crudo, lanzando un último gemido lastímero.

Draco sonrió, no había sido tan difícil. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Un rayo azul pasó volando unos centímetros por sobre su cabeza, e instintivamente se agachó para evitar el siguiente. Miró hacia atrás alarmado, y descubrió que se acercaban con rapidez otros tres hombres encapuchados.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, el rubio dejo que sus piernas lo arrastraran por el terreno lodoso. A los pocos pasos volvió a trastabillar y no pudo evitar caer sentado entre las malezas del Bosque Prohibido, a punto de haberse golpeado la cabeza con un grueso tronco. Con la urgencia del momento, gritándole que siguiera, como pudo se alzó sobre sus pies y continúo corriendo.

Un rayo de luz verde voló nuevamente hacia él y astilló el tronco de un árbol cercano. ¡Y lo podría haber derribado completamente! Otro hechizo voló hacia él, y oyó el seco y último gorgojeo de una desafortunada ave antes de verla caer a sus pies. ¡Demonios!

Allí estaba la cabaña, podía verla, sólo debía llegar hasta ella y pasarla de largo. Ya casi lo conseguía. Faltaba poco. ¡Oh, diablos!

Un Mortífago apareció por delante de él, aproximándose por la ladera opuesta, venía armado con su varita, y eso a Malfoy no le convenía. Si ese Mortífago lo alcanzaba, estaría perdido. Giró en un veloz movimiento hacia su derecha, empezando a bajar la colina. Corrió a lo que sus piernas le daban, se agachó justo a tiempo de esquivar los rayos de ambos Mortífagos, (el que lo perseguía por detrás y el que estaba por darle alcance), y afortunadamente para él, ambos se atacaron mutuamente, dejándose fuera de combate. Pero los demás que venían por detrás... esos seguían siendo un problema.

Logró llegar a la cabaña, dobló en su esquina, y cambió de rumbo a uno derecho hacia el lago. Oyó acertadamente como un rayo daba de lleno a una de las ventanas, haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos. Seguramente otros objetos dentro de la pequeña casita se habrían hecho añicos también.

Aún así, eso no le importó. Debía escapar lo más rápido posible. Llegar al castillo si podía, tenía que resguardarse. ¡Ahora!

Volteó una vez más para verificar que esos tipos enmascarados aún no estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para dañarlo, y tras hacerlo, volteó la vista hacia el lago.

Tenía la extraña, fea y desconcertante sensación, de que Él estaría allí. Lo sentía, y esa presión en el pecho... le preocupaba. Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que Él no estuviera ahí.

Siguió corriendo, perseguido por una horda de asesinos en potencia, y con el corazón en la boca.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Efectivamente allí estaba, donde no tenía que estar.

* * *

Harry descansaba plácidamente recostado sobre el tronco de un gran árbol, aquel en el que él y sus amigos solían pasar sus tardes libres o haciendo tareas. El Haya.

Estaba algo preocupado. Un mal presentimiento se albergó en su estómago, haciéndole tener un repentino malestar. ¿Qué habría querido decir aquel puñetero Slytherin? Y para colmo no había tenido las agallas suficientes para hablarle cuando debió hacerlo. Y todo por culpa de Hermione, ya hablaría con ella.

Agitadas, las aguas del lago se movían en un vaivén hipnotizante, que lo hacían adormecer de a poco. El cielo nublado comenzaba a oscurecer con el paso del tiempo. Hacían varios minutos que se encontraba allí, sentado, esperando. ¿Qué esperaba? Realmente no lo sabía, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer averiguarlo.

En ese mismo instante él tendría que estar en la aburrida clase de Binns, en Historia de la Magia pero, como Hermione lo había hecho ir a hablar con Malfoy, el tiempo se le había pasado y por más que hubiera querido hubiera llegado tarde. De modo que Ronald y su amiga castaña debían estar sumergidos en el somnoliento mundo de las Revueltas de Goblins y Duendes Revolucionarios, mientras él descansaba allí. Al menos todo eso había tenido algo de bueno¿no?

En eso estaba, entre cavilaciones y pensamientos, cuando le pareció oír que alguien gritaba su nombre y alzó la vista. Sorprendido ante la escena, se puso en pie.

- ¡Potter¡Potter¡Despierta¡Sal de ahí!- era Malfoy, que venía corriendo ladera abajo, pasando la cabaña de su amigo el semi-gigante Hagrid y se dirigía directo a él a toda velocidad.

- ¿Malfoy?- atinó a decir Harry, desorientado.

- ¡Apúrate, Potter¡Muévete¡AHORA!- Malfoy le hacía señas desesperadas y nerviosas con las manos, instándole a levantarse de su lugar. Y sin saber por qué, Harry así lo hizo. Se giró hacia él, estaba a punto de replicar algo, pero las palabras terminaron ahogadas en su garganta.

- ¿Qué demon...?

- ¡Hazte a un lado¡Abajo!- Malfoy llegó hasta él, y en un movimiento rápido aún sin detenerse del todo, lo tomó fuertemente por la cintura y lo arrastró consigo hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Antes de dar contra el suelo, durante su caída, Harry pudo divisar desconcertado como un rayo rojo veloz y fugaz, rozaba su nariz y daba de lleno contra un árbol lejos en la distancia.

Harry sólo logró entender que Malfoy acababa de tirarlos al suelo, y que el golpe casi le hizo perder la respiración. Aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire con dificultad, mientras abría los ojos totalmente sorprendido. Su pecho comenzó a oprimirse de a poco por la presión. El brazo de Malfoy seguía alrededor de su cintura, y no parecía muy dispuesto a moverse en los próximos segundos.

Draco alzó la vista, oculta antes su cabeza a un costado del cuerpo de Harry.

- Potter... ¡Potter!- Harry lo escuchó desorientado, creía no poder enfocar del todo bien.- Potter mírame¡mírame!- Draco lo tomó por el mentón, obligándolo a sostenerle la mirada.- ¿Estás bien?- su voz, a pesar de sonar algo temblorosa y nerviosa, histérica como un leve chillido, mostraba preocupación.

- Lo estoy.- aseguró Harry aún shockeado. Aún no entendía nada.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está. Díganme si debo seguirlo o me retiro de mi carrera como escritora improvisada. Jaja! Así que déjenme muchos reviews!!

Nos leemos.

yop... marcia.


	4. Nota de Autora

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Art

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Artemio Fowl y el Cubo B" y "Cuando Cuatro Dimensiones se Juntan".

En verdad, hacía tiempo que sabía que era más que probable que no pudiera con la responsabilidad de llevar acabo tantas historias juntas a la vez, pero, como es cierto lo que ha dicho Nuria, a quien agradezco su mensaje, no fue muy considerado de mi parte publicar antas historias si no pensaba terminarlas. Y realmente me hubiera encantado poder hacerlo, pero no doy con los tiempos. Ahora viene la parte más estúpida de esta nota, y me disculpo por ella también, pero no puedo más que justificarme diciendo que voy a un colegio doble jornada, donde nos dan tareas y pruebas para estudiar hasta el tope, pero justo este año, estoy anotada para un Intercambio Estudiantil para ir a Alemania por un año, y realmente he tenido menos tiempo que antes, mas que las musas no me acompañan, estoy intentando equilibrarme emocionalmente aún, y el cansancio no me dá para pensar demasiado en las historias. Debo preparar un cuatrimestre libre, y tengo muchos resúmenes que hacer. Si bien me encanta escribir, siempre me pasa lo mismo con ellas y las planifico tanto que después no termino haciendo absolutamente nada, y me disculpo nuevamente por ello, es un error de personalidad perfeccionista que aún tengo que corregir.

En fin, les agradezco la comprensión, en caso de que la tuvieran para conmigo, de lo contrario, comprendería perfectamente que no quisieran visitar más mis historias, y… bueno, otra vez me disculpo y prometo de corazón que en cuanto pueda volveré a actualizar, intentando empezar con las historias más cortitas así las termino de una vez por todas.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Atte. Marcia


End file.
